Estocolmo
by LadyButtercup22
Summary: Se queda helado. No por el frió que se cuela por la puerta abierta que da al corredor indicándole que alguien ha allanado su no por la sombra que sigue sus movimientos desde la entrada al pasillo que conduce a su habitación. Alguien lo ha seguido a casa.
1. Chapter 1

**_Estocolmo._**

 _1._

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen._**

 ** _Advertencias: Este fic contiene lenguaje vulgar, violación sexual, alusión de trastornos psicológicos. Personajes OoC._**

 _El frió viento invernal azota violentamente contra su cuerpo y las prendas no evitan que su piel se erice por el clima, ante esto solo puede enredar una suave bufanda por sobre la mitad de su rostro en busca de calor. Emprende camino a casa acompañado únicamente por las sombras que se crean tras su caminar y el cielo oscurecido pero notablemente nublado. La tormenta está por iniciar tal cual anunciaron en el pronóstico del clima y el espera llegar a casa antes que empiece para evitar empaparse._

 _El callejón que debe atravesar es únicamente iluminado por un farol de luz blanca intermitente que refleja las telarañas pegadas al vidrio quebrado sobre el asfalto de la calle, internamente piensa que da un aspecto de película criminal al trayecto._

 _Frota sus manos buscando calor faltante, sus ojos se empañan y sus piernas tiemblan ante una nueva ráfaga de viento; vuelve a maldecir por no cargar con un abrigo a sabiendas del pronóstico lluvioso._

 _A sus espaldas se escucha el derrumbe de un bote metálico. Da un respingo, sin saber si le siguen o es un gato callejero, decide acelerar el paso sin importar más._

 _Cualquiera que sea de ambas opciones repite la acción poniéndole en alerta._

 _Una respiración agitada puede distinguirse entre pasos apresuraros a sus espaldas y una bruma invade su mente deteniéndole un segundo para caer en pánico. Discretas lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro ensuciando el vidrio que sus gafas y los nervios se disparan como un cañón de guerra. El frio se esfuma de su cuerpo como por arte de magia dejando paso libre a la adrenalina. Empieza a correr._

 _Logra atravesar el callejón que le conduce a la parada del autobús y se siente aliviado cuando en las bancas de metal hay personas que esperan al igual el transporte. Cree que se ha salvado por esta noche._

 _Y la incipiente lluvia moja sus cabellos negros justo cuando el camión esta por arribar en la parada. Sube ignorante de la mirada, que aun oculta en el callejón, sigue con detenimiento sus movimientos._

* * *

 _─Les recomendamos tomar precauciones en estas lluvias, se estima una alta probabilidad de tormentas eléctricas…─ Fue lo último que escucho antes de bajar el volumen del televisor y caer en profundo sueño sobre el sofá de su salón principal; abrigado por su pijama de algodón y el edredón de lana que envuelve su cuerpo se deja caer en la inconsciencia del arrullador calor._

 _El día ha sido largo y seguramente mañana lo tendría muy parecido._

 _Su respiración se vuelve lenta y su expresión se suaviza mientras entra al maravilloso mundo de los sueños donde el cielo rosa inunda su cabeza._

 ** _1:30 a.m._**

 _El ruido proveniente de su habitación es capaz de atravesar la muralla del sueño haciéndole abrir los ojos de golpe, el televisor está apagado y un frio intenso se apodera de su cuerpo una vez que la manta se desliza por su movimiento al levantarse del sofá._

 _La lluvia sigue insistente afuera y la luz de un rayo se cuela por el ventanal iluminado el departamento haciéndolo un tanto aterrador._

 _El estruendo le hace estremecer. Unas pisadas se hacen resonar, haciéndole saber que están acercándose a su locación. Toma el teléfono móvil que reposa en la mesita de centro y sale del salón e ilumina a todas partes buscando el intruso en su hogar*._

 _Se queda helado. No por el frio que se cuela por la puerta abierta que da al corredor indicándole que alguien ha allanado su apartamento._

 _Sino por la sombra que sigue sus movimientos desde la entrada al pasillo que conduce a su habitación. Su sonrisa burlona es apreciable y sus ojos azules le miran como si fuese su presa; brillantes, sádicos y llenos de algo que distingue como lujuria._

 _Alguien lo ha seguido a casa._

* * *

 _*Esta es algo que comúnmente hacen en las películas, nunca hablan a la policía v:_

 _Hola, hola Muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo de Estocolmo. Espero que te guste la idea y que sigas conmigo en los próximos capitulo._

 _Originalmente esta historia la escribí para el fandom de Frozen así que ya está en mi perfil, solo que ahora está adaptada y corregida (espero y no tenga tantas faltas) y si planeo terminarla, no como la otra v:_

 _Antes de que continúe subiéndola tengo que aclarar que en este fic Viktor es Ooc y el tendrá conductas psicópatas (algo muy obvio creo yo). La verdad es que no me sumergiré mucho en porque es así; solo debo decir que no es nada con su pasado o cosas al estilo KS. Hay gente que nace con este trastorno._

 _También quiero decir que no estoy a favor a que al amor se le vincule el maltrato físico y que se vea como algo normal. Esto es ficción y es algo que conlleva el síndrome de Estocolmo._

 _Muchas gracias por leer y te agradecería aún más si me dejas un review comentando que tal la idea, que me falta o que debo corregir. También acepto corazones_

 _Bai, bai :3_


	2. Chapter 2

_2._

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen._**

 _Lagrimas empiezan a formarse y en cualquier momento se deslizaran por sur ostro. El miedo se apodera de su cuerpo y la desesperación se instala en su pecho abriendo un agujero a la perdición, en algún punto de su mente ya está calculando las multiples posibilidades de su final._

 _El teléfono se delia por su mano y termina en el suelo._

 _El hombre frente a el ríe burlonamente._

 _Su andar es sigiloso y cada paso parece practicado con determinación. Se aproxima a la puerta principal que dejo abierta al entrar solo para cerrarla de una patada estruendosa. Las esperanzas del pelinegro se reducen a ser asesinado en la sala de su apartamento o secuestrado para extraer sus órganos y después ser asesinado._

 _En busca de una salvación vuelve a entrar a la sala donde el televisor permanece esta apagado_ _y sus lentes reposan en la orilla del sofá. Cree que saltar por el ventanal podrá ayudar._

 _Como era de esperar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esta frente a él, como única barrera esta la mesa de centro. Sin importar que, él hombre se abalanza acorralándolo en la esquina del sillón su espalda chocando con él brasero, su aliento muy cerca del inocente rostro. Grita horrorizado con la esperanza de que sea lo suficiente fuerte para llegar a los oídos de algún deambulante en el corredor del complejo departamentario._

 _─No, no… no ─ Su voz suena como un susurro ronco, masculina y atemorizante una melodía entre los susurros de la noche. Alza una mano y la posicionó a la altura de la mejilla surcada de lágrimas. El cierra los ojos esperando el impacto de la fuerte palma del hombre contra su rostro._

 _Sus largos dedos se deslizaron con delicadeza sobre su tersa piel, lento y suave. La caricia fue una sorpresa para el joven que le hace cerrar los ojos._

 _─No quieres ser lastimado y no quiero lastimarte─ Aseguró en un ronroneo, sus manos no paran en su rostro y sigue el camino a jugar con los cabellos que están desordenados por la siesta en el sofá._

 _Estupefacto ante las acciones del intruso decidió esperar el momento perfecto para encararlo y si es posible tratar de huir sin ser asesinado al momento de. Suspira, las caricias juguetonas en su cuello hacen a su cuerpo reaccionar de una manera deseosa traicionando sus verdaderos sentimientos._

 _El rumbo de sus caricias se volvió a terrenos más delicados._

 _─Que mierda…─ Si saber qué diablos pretendía el sujeto decidió poner fin a las acciones una vez que estas se digirieron por debajo de su pijama, acariciando su pecho. Sin pensarlo mucho dirigió una patada contra su opresor._

 _Él no paro la acción ni deseaba parar. Otro grito salió de sus labios._

 _─ ¡No, no, no! Te he dicho que guardes silencio.─ Grita molesto, dejo las caricias nobles para arremeter contra sus brazos apretándolos con tal fuerza que las marcas serian visibles a la maña siguiente. Claro si había siguiente._

 _─ ¡Basta!─ Se zafó de sus brazos con brusquedad y pega sus rodillas al pecho en forma de protección, lágrimas se escurrían por su rostro haciendo recorrido por su cuello y se perdían en el interior de su blusa, lágrimas que él desea probar ─ ¡Ayuda!_

 _Una mano que tapo su boca mientras la otra oprimía su cuello en forma amenazante cortándole la respiración. Por un segundo contemplo la idea de dejarle acabar con su vida en ese instante. Total posiblemente él lo mataría después de que acabara con lo que su mente maniática planea._

 _─Shhhh… No queremos despertarlos ¿Verdad? ¿No queremos que alguien salga lastimado, verdad?─ Pregunto el hombre, de su chaqueta extrajo un pequeño revólver plateado y apunto a la entrada del apartamento seguido se apuntar a su cabeza─ Si gritas y alguien entra, no me importa si es el mismo presidente o un niño le disparare en el cráneo y después te disparare a ti._

 _Aterrorizado con la amenaza dejo escapar un susurro, en su mente esperaba tener una noche normal, sin hombres que entraran a su apartamento y le tocaran como nadie en mucho tiempo lo hacía proporcionándole un placer no deseado para después amenazarlo de muerte a él y a quien se le ocurriera socorrerla._

 _Incluso esperaba tener una vida larga, aburrida pero larga, al parecer eso no sería posible. No cuando hay un hombre de ojos azules que brillan cual estrellas y sostiene un revolver en tu cabeza._

 _─A si me gusta, callado─ Murmuró contra su cuello, perdida en el mundo de sus pensamientos dejo de sollozar y suplicar, solo hipaba intercalado con sus respiración acelerada, como la de un venado al ser perseguido por un cazador._

 _Así se sentía. Una presa fácil._

 _─Muy buen chico─ Da caricias a su pelo como si de una mascota se tratará. Su nariz a la altura del cuello se divierte aspirando el aroma que desprende de su piel y descubre la fragancia que lo lleva al paraíso. Flores, chocolate y miedo. Mucho miedo._

 _Despega el rostro de su cuello y se decide por tomar lo que marcara como suyo. Comienza a levantarlo del sillón. Estúpidamente el pone resistencia._

 _─No quiero lastimarte─ Repitió cansado─ Deja de luchar._

 _El no obedeció, incluso lucho con más fuerza pataleando entre sus fornidos brazos. Sintiendo rozar la áspera tela de la camiseta del joven contra su delicada piel._

 _─Estas complicando todo precioso─ Con un puño cerrado él logra derribarlo contra el suelo haciendo que su cabeza se estrellara en seco con la esquina de la mesa entorpeciendo sus movimientos.─ Te dije que no quería hacerte daño pero no haces caso. Ahora tendrás un feo moretón._

 _Sin delicadez lo alzo en brazos dejando los pies colgando y la cabeza en sus pecho. Pequeñas gotas de sangre mancharon la tela._

 _─No… Por favor no─ Pidió entre jadeos llenos de dolor. Con un débil movimiento dio un puñetazo en el pecho del hombre, este no se inmuto ante el acto incluso le dio gracia ver los intentos de resistencia del débil chico._

 _La puerta de la habitación abierta le ahorro el movimiento de patearla, así que sin más se adentró en el cuarto. La cama matrimonial abarcaba gran parte de la habitación, adornada con un dosel blanco y sabanas perla que adornaban la cama aparentaba una fantasía erótica de sexo en un cielo solo teniendo como iluminación luz de luna y faroles del exterior que se filtran a través de la ventana._

 _Lo deposita sobre el colchón y da unos pasos en dirección contraria a este, una pequeña cómoda de madera y mimbre blanco es a lo que se aproxima. Inicia a hurgar entre las pertenencias del chico._

 _Sin tener conocimiento de lo que el busca en sus cajones, se acomoda sobre sus piernas y se prepara para correr ignorando las punzadas en la zona derecha del cráneo._

 ** _1… 2… ¡3!_**

 _Se abalanza fuera de la cama y comienza su escape por el corredor con pasos torpes, casi puede saborear la libertad del exterior. Casi._

 _Una pieza de cerámica se impacta contra su espalda y pierde el control de sus movimientos ante el dolor que se expande por su cuerpo. De nuevo el intruso está en el umbral del pasillo viéndolo caer._

 _─ ¿Cuándo entenderás?─ Chasque su lengua repetidas veces y se aproxima al inmóvil cuerpo tirado en el piso. Él se va a divertir— Siempre creí que sería más sencillo contigo. Dicen que los japonés son…Ya sabes, más sumisos._

 _Eso ultimo o menciona con burla explicita en su voz._

 _Entre luchas, rasguños, patadas y puñetazos logra llevarla de regreso al cuarto, derribándola nuevamente en la cama con más rudeza que la anterior causándole gran dolor en su cuerpo lesionado. Y para cerciorase de que no vuelva a escapar, toma parte del dosel colgante para atar sus muñecas a la cabecera. La fibra de la tela seguramente estaba dejando marcas porque sentían el ardor._

 _─Eres un bastardo─ Murmuro con enojo._

 _─Por supuesto que lo soy.─ Recorrió el camino de su clavícula la cinturilla de su pantalón de dormir, no sin antes detenerse en la zona de su pecho, él se removió de un lado a otro como pez fuera del agua._

 _─ ¡Deja de moverte!─ Un puñetazo fue directamente a la boca de su estómago dejándolo adolorido e inmóvil, terminaría matándolo antes de violarlo._

 _Sus dedos fríos bajan y juguetean con el resorte de su pijama, no encuentra la manera más significativa de quitarlos así que simplemente los rompe dejando los boxers a la vista._

 _Lagrimas caen como un río que no tiene fin y_

 _─Que estúpido eres─ Se burla contra su abdomen, deposita un beso húmedo en su ombligo._

 _Ya no dice nada, solo llorar, llora y desea que las lágrimas sean suficientes para ahogarlo._

 _Finge no estar ahí, no sentir, no pensar, no vivir el momento. Cierra los ojos._

 _El hombre pasa una mano por su miembro aun escondido en la ropa interior mientras la otra masajea la piel de sus muslos lenta y dolorosamente marcando sus huellas dactilares._

 _El sonido de su zipper le alerta._

 _Vuelve a removerse inquieto, asustado. No lo quiere._

 _─ ¡Joder!─ La suelta y rueda al lado izquierdo de la cama._

 _Sobre la colcha se encuentra un cinturón de tela, con hebilla de brillos que lanza destellos por doquier y tela dorada._

 _─Esto será más divertido─ Canturreó entusiasmado, al mástil de la cama sujeta una de sus piernas dejándola semi-abierta como. La otra la dejo suelta para tener fácil acceso a ella.─ Está bien pequeño, todo estará bien, lo disfrutaras._

 _Vuelve a colocar una de sus manos entre la entrepierna del joven. Desliza un dedo entre la prenda y su piel, con gozo da un masaje en el área su intimidad._

 _─Eres tan cálido._

 _" **Eres tan cálido** " el eco de la voz rasposa se escucha solo en su mente._

 _Y el hombre de convierte en un monstruo de las sombras que emana de la obscuridad y la maldad. Se levanta jadeante y libera su erección. Rompe desesperadamente los boxers y lo deja totalmente indefenso._

 _Desliza con maña la palma por la piel rojiza y don un hematoma crece después del puñetazo en su abdomen. Lanza un quejido por el dolor al momento que él lo oprime con gusto._

 _Lentamente se introduce en su interior disfrutando cada expresión en el rostro de él; desde la arruga en su nariz hasta las lágrimas que se desvían por sus pómulos y terminan humedeciendo la colcha, la unión se ha concretado quedando clavado en su interior. Una sonrisa sádica remonta el lugar en su rostro._

 _Embestidas frenéticas y jadeos sonoros es lo que acompañan esa noche. La primera de muchas._

 **Hola, hola! Ahhh estoy nerviosa por que lean esto chicas. En verdad que lamento hacerle esto a mi principito japones pero esto va con la historia. Disculpen cualquier error de ortografía.**

 **Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, si fue así déjame un review plox.**

 **Bai, bai :3**


	3. Chapter 3

_2._

 _8:40 A.M_

 _Se incorpora furiosamente sobre sus piernas, lanzando un grito ahogado por el líquido que se cuela por su boca y sus fosas nasales impidiéndole una respiración regular y causando un terrible ardor a sus ojos, el agua es tan helada que al traspasar la sabana que cubre su desnudes le cala los huesos._

─ _Buenos días─ Saluda amablemente, airoso se encamina al tocador y arroja la cubeta al suelo, los ojos cafés del joven lo siguen con temor a sus futuros actos que prometían no ser nada buenos. Una torrente de emociones invaden al chico en el suelo invaden y le deja inmóvil cuando desea salir corriendo de esa maldita habitación .─ Eres muy grosero─ Le reprocha burlón._

 _El hombre de ojos azules actúa con tanta normalidad que él se aterra ante lo deshumanizado que él puede ser y se pregunta ¿Cuántas veces más lo ha hecho? se abraza en busca de calor y un refugio emocional; de tan solo pensar en un numero le hace removerse incómodo._

 _De nuevo las lágrimas se empeñan en salir furiosas y lastimeras, dejando escapar gran parte de su desesperación y temor que le invaden._

─ _Shh… vamos no llores─ más que un consuelo suena con una orden gentil. Con pasos ágiles se acomoda junto a él, en una de sus manos carga un vaso de cristal lleno de agua y en la otra una diminuta pastilla─ Necesito que tomes esto._

 _Pero él no le escucha, esta absorto en el sufrimiento metafísico que lo consume poco a poco y llora sin siquiera saber que lo hace. Solo su cuerpo está en la habitación mientras él lo todo observa desde lo más alto de la habitación como un fantasma._

─ _¡Maldita sea contigo!─ Espeta molesto ante su inmovilidad y eso le desespera a niveles inimaginables, con furia arremete contra su rostro haciendo desvanecer sus pensamientos y sacándolo violentamente del trance._

─ _¡Eres un maldito hijo de perra!─Grito furioso y adolorido, su cerebro no maquina sus palabras y se sorprende ante tal declaración puesto que usualmente no maldecía. Tembloroso lleva una mano a su rostro para tallarlo y disminuir la quemazón del golpe._

─ _Eso no es novedad, querido─ Se mofa, hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no tomarla ahí mismo de nuevo. Verlo empapado y temeroso le excita a niveles increíbles.─ Deja de hacer estupideces, claro si no quieres que termine con tu bello rostro._

 _Pasea una mano por el suelo en busca de la pastilla que tiro al momento de darle en golpe. El chico se imaginaba un sinfín de cosas que la pastilla podía hacerle; teniendo como primera opción el envenenamiento, la segunda podría ser un somnífero. De las dos la que más le aterraba era el somnífero._

─ _Bebe─ Ordena estrictamente mientras le extiende el vaso y la pastilla. El japonés solo lo mira.─ ¿Es que tienes que hacer todo imposible?_

 _Y por extraño que parezca, el joven soltó una risa, no una dulce y cantarina sino una amarga e intoxicanté llena de sarcasmo y llanto._

─ _Eres un demente─ Susurro entre su ahora carcajada nerviosa. El hombre lejos de asustarse se puso a pensar que posiblemente parte de su demencia se había transferido a ese pobre chico. Algo que según sus allegados era muy común._

 _Y así siguió durante tres largos minutos donde la risa fue su consuelo, cuando ya se cansó de la situación su violador puso fin a su episodio frenético tomándola por la mandíbula tan fuerte que se escucharon crujir sus los huesos de esta. Su risa se apagó al instante._

─ _Es demasiado pronto─ Artículo entre dientes. Los labios oprimidos del japonés formaban un puchero dejando un hueco entre ambos para dejar pasar una pastilla, negó repetidas veces cuando el joven intentaba suministrarle la dosis de la desconocida medicina.─ No quiero golpearte─ Una vena sobresalió de su frente y sus orbes azules destellaban enfadado, parte del agua ya se había derramado en sus ropas negras y la pastilla se estaba desintegrando entre sus dedos._

─ _¿Qué es eso?─ Su pregunta fue formulada con sumo esfuerzo ya que la opresión de su mandíbula le dificultaba hablar y le causaba un gran dolor._

─! _Qué te importa!─ Grito._

 _Cuando el dolor fue demasiado intenso decidió darse por vencido y se dejó hacer agobiado. Ahora con facilidad el hombre metió la pastillita con un dedo y le abrió la boca como a una marioneta dejando que el líquido fluyera._

─ _Excelente─ Sin cuidado lo dejo caer nuevamente sobre el suelo, el japonés no se movió mas no se movió más._

 _Recogió el vaso y se retiró de la habitación con intensiones comer algo, no sin antes darle un último vistazo al chico. Él no se molestó en levantarse ni tan siquiera para cambiar las sabanas que seguían empapadas, simplemente se quedó rendido en el suelo, con el alma hecha pedazos y un odio creciendo en su interior. La puerta de la habitación se cerró delatando la ausencia de su acechador, dio rienda suelta a su llanto._

 ** _x-x-x_**

 _1:30 P.M._

─Plisetsky _¿Dónde está Katsuki?─ El joven rubio soltó el estetoscopio que sostenía entre sus manos y lo acomodo en la mesa quirúrgica que tenía a un lado. Suspiro._

─ _Se reportó enfermo, más bien la reportaron enfermo─ Explico el chico─ Creo que pesco un resfriado ayer por la tarde o es lo que explico su novio, me lo dijo Milla. Vaya a saberse si es verdad_

 _El supervisor alzo una de sus cejas y miro de reojo por la ventanilla de cristal que se extendía a lo largo de la habitación, el hospital estaba concurrido por los resientes accidentes ocasionados por los embotellamientos en las avenidas y múltiples visitas de padres con niños enfermos por las bajas temperaturas que eran más frecuentes entrando el invierno. No estaba para que sus enfermeros faltaran._

─ _Entendido─ Salió de la habitación sin decir más, el rubio en cambio estaba algo preocupado por su compañero y vecino. A quien jamás vio salir de su apartamento ni siquiera para informar el corto de luz en las instalaciones, algo muy extraño de él. Pero todas sus dudas se disiparían esa misma tarde cuando lo viera esa misma tarde._

* * *

 _5:40 P.M._

 _El cielo se tornó de colores grisáceos anunciándole la próxima tormenta volviendo más deprimente el confinamiento en su habitación, seguía sin vestirse y en la misma posición que se había quedado desde hace horas ni tan siquiera para asearse._

 _Sin embargo las lágrimas había dejado de correr y su respiración estaba calmada solo tenía no tenía ningún sentimiento, no odio, no tristeza ellos se esfumaron tan rápido como quisieron, simplemente vacía. La demencia aún quedaba demasiado lejos para él aunque no lo suficiente como para evitarla. Inclusive había llegado a imaginar cómo sonaría la historia cuando saliera de sus labios, seguramente lo tomarían por loco..._

 _Quizás lo único que era capaz de sentir era miedo, un intenso miedo que le estaba comiendo a cada segundo._

 _Se meció en posición fetal aun estando tirada en el suelo, la fricción de su cuerpo contra el piso frio evitaba que cayera en brazos de Morfeo. El dilema de la pastilla había sido resuelto cuando en un rato el dolor en su cuerpo empezó a disminuir, esto era la única confirmación de que era un analgésico._

 _La puerta de la habitación rechino lentamente delatando la intrusión del hombre que nuevamente volvía para chequear al chico. Él se levantó sobre su trasero de manera sorprendentemente rápida, poniéndose en guardia._

─ _¿Cómo te sientes, Yuuri?─ Su voz sonó tremendamente seductora, como la de todo buen amante, incluso la visión podía quemarle los ojos de lo atractivo que era, porque eso si tenía que reconocerlo la camisa blanca se adhería a su fornido cuerpo como una segunda piel y jeans azules le quedaban de infarto. El cabello platinado estaba peinado y parecía sedoso, todo un modelo pero lastimosamente un psicópata._

 _Despego la vista de su captor y la enfoco en el plato que llevaba en manos, ahora pretendía alimentarlo_

─ _¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?─ Pregunto desconfiado, la mirada azul se clavó en el significativamente._

─ _Traje tú comida ─ Contesto después de unos segundos en silencio absoluto, ignorado la pregunta del chico._

 _Yuuri rodeo los ojos como un par de canicas dentro de un caleidoscopio, se preguntaba qué tan polifacético era ese hombre y si no se cansaba de él mismo. El conocía bastante gente así, se conocía a sí mismo._

 _Dejo el plato en el piso sin acercarse ni un poco a él y lo empujo con el pie teniendo cuidado de no estropear la porción._

─ _Quiero que comas─ Ordeno._

 _Su indignación aumento y le dirigió una mirada fría como el hielo, cosa que solo divirtió al peli plateado y le dio más motivos para llevar a cabo los planes de esa noche con el japonés. Sería divertido._

─ _Tengo tantos planes para ti─ Yuuri paso saliva ruidosamente─ Tienes un sabor delicioso._

 _Dio unos pasos estudiados y se posicionó junto a el para acariciarle el cabello, se removió incómodo._

─ _Te odio─ Escupió el joven._

─ _No esperaba menos─ bajo sobre sus piernas y comenzó a arrimarse, su rostro se unió en el hueco de su cuello y su cabeza dando besos húmedos y acariciándolo con la nariz. Yuuri endureció los hombros y el tórax intentando atrapar la sabana._

─ _¿Por qué me haces esto?─ Yuuri habló con una voz quebradiza que desarmaría cualquiera pero al hombre sobre el solo lo incito a adentrarse más, casi dejando marcas en la piel con cada mordida que le daba._

 _*toc, toc*_

 _Paró en seco, justo cuando estaba por desenvolverlo de la sabana y le tenía contra el suelo. El forcejeaba._

 _*toc, toc*_

 _Tocaron insistente._

 _El hombre se levantó del cuerpo más pequeño y suspiro, sus planes tendrían que aplazarse._

─ _Quédate aquí─ Le apunto con un dedo, llevo su mano a la parte trasera de su pantalón y de su bolsa saco el pequeño revolver de la noche anterior— No quiero que hagas un solo ruido ¿Entiendes? si haces o dices una sola cosa le disparare a quien este tras la puerta y luego te violare hasta cansarme para después matarte._

 _Yuuri asintió repetidas veces, no por temor a que le matara a él sino por la persona que esperaba tras en la entrada a su apartamento._

─ _Perfecto. ─ volvió a esconder el revolver en su bolsillo y se fue cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente. Confiaba en que el japonés no fuera tan estúpido, no quería terminar con él._

* * *

─ _¡Cerdo! soy yo. Abre a maldita puerta─ Llamo tras pala puerta, aun vistiendo su uniforme de enfermero Yuri Plisetsky se dirigió una planta más arriba del edificio Brooklyn Bridge_ _para visitar a su amigo quien había sido reportado enfermo por su "Novio"─ Yuu…_

 _La puerta se abrió antes de que el pudiese volver a llamar._

─ _Buenas tardes─ Saludo una voz cálida y mimosa, un hombre más alto que él y de cabellos platinados le recibió el marco de la puerta obstruyendo la visión del interior del departamento.─ ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?_

─ _Mmm… Sí, estoy buscando a Yuuri ¿Él está aquí?─Pregunto con su monótono voz._

─ _Si, pero lamentablemente él se encuentra indispuesto en este momento y no veo conveniente que reciba visitas cuando está tratando de dormir— Su voz sonó pasmada y casi logro un tono conciliador_

─ _Ah, entiendo─ Suspiró─ Dile al katsudon que lo esperamos en el hospital. Espero que se recupere pronto._

─ _Claro─ Asintió y le regalo una sonrisa extraña sonrisa corazón._

─ _Bien, tengo que retirarme. Un placer… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

─ _Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov._

* * *

Espero que les este gustando la historia.

Bai,bai


	4. Chapter 4

_4._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

 _Lo tomo por la nuca con una mano y beso el recorrido de su cuello al hombro, arrastrando su nariz por la suave piel grabando el aroma en su ser, Yuuri se quejó a duras penas puesto que estaba demasiado atolondrado para oponer alguna resistencia. Todo gracias a los calmantes que le suministro tras tener la maravillosa idea de ponerse a gritar en medio de la madrugada donde esperaba que alguien lo escuchara. Cosa que no funciono._

 _Sin consultarle, deslizo una de sus manos por debajo del camisón con el que decidió vestirle a causa de las bajas temperaturas aunque debajo de él se encontraba expuesto a cualquier caricia. La ropa interior había salido sobrando. La mano restante se ocupó de su cálido miembro que ante las atenciones reaccionaba de manera contraria a cualquier sentimiento del pelinegro, que entre intervalos trataba en vano de cerrar las piernas._

─ _Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo─ Sus palabras fueron arrastradas a causa de la tremenda excitación por la que transitaba. Muy, muy excitado. Aquel muchacho lograba aumentar su libido a niveles inimaginables, haciendo que cada roce con su piel le prendiera como el fuego y sumada a su expresión desconcertada; Solo lo haciendo desear estar sobre el japonés a cada momento del día justo como lo estaba ahora._

 _Retiro la mano de su sexo y sin más se introdujo en él, no aguanto la espera de estar en la cavidad estrecha de su presa, el chico estando tan ansioso y el completamente sumido en el mundo de la farsa tranquilidad propinada por los calmantes._

 _Drogado o no, ya no tenía ganas de ser golpeado._

 _x-x-x_

─ _¿Se puede saber que sucede con Katsuki?─ Yuri suspiro y negó con la cabeza, no tenía ni idea de que sucedía con su compañero de trabajo. No había tenido señales de él y cada vez que visitaba su apartamento lo recibía un cordial y agradable Viktor. Para variar sus escusas resultaban siempre convincentes "Se está bañando" "Ahora mismo está indispuesto" mientras tanto Yuuri permanecía atrincherado en la habitación por temor a provocar un tiroteo y que Yuri saliera lesionado o simplemente había sido sedado._

 _Y así habían sido los últimos cinco días, cinco infernales días para Yuuri y donde el hospital estaba a reventar por las múltiples colisiones en autopistas congeladas y la falta de personal era algo que importaba. También estaba por otro lado la amistada que tenían con el chico japonés._

─ _No tengo idea de que pasa Yakov, siempre hay algo que me impide pasar a verlo─ Explico ─ La última vez dijo que regresaría en unos días, en cuanto estuviese completamente recuperado. También dijo que estaba teniendo ataques de nervios por el hospital y conociendo al cerdo se que es posible que sea eso lo que le impide estar aquí. El idiota no lo quiere admitir._

 _—Aún estaba involucrando en el tratamiento de Kenjiro. Eso debió ponerlo mal._

 _Este negó, quizás tendría que ir hacer una visita médica a su joven enfermero._

 _x-x-x_

 _tic, tac, tic, tac._

 _Ladeo la cabeza una vez más en busca del reloj que lo acompañaba cada tarde, cada mañana, cada noche con su monótono sonido. Sonido que ahora solo debía imaginar. Simplemente ya no se movía más._

" _Estúpidas baterías" Maldijo mentalmente, como cada día encerrado ahí, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Quizás y los seis días encerrado ya habían terminado por quemarle los sesos._

 _Era una milagro que Viktor aún no se los hubiese volado con la pequeña arma de fuego._

 _Y es ahí donde su dilema interno comenzaba como cada tarde y el "¿Por qué el?" asaltaba su mente dando inicio a los múltiples retazos de su vida donde luchaba por encontrar una respuesta a su cuestionamiento. Cosa que hasta el momento no lograba._

 _Quizás y el solo era un maniático que goza de maltratar y violar chicos o iba más allá de eso y manejaba un plan elaborado en contra de el (Lo cual no venía al caso puesto que en ningún momento de su vida lo ubica) o simplemente tenía algo en contra de los hombres japoneses*._

 _(…)_

─ _Es hora de que comas─ Ahí va con la rutina que ya es habitual para el joven, seis tardes en donde él le repite esa misma frase y después le tiende el plato al suelo para continuar a amenazarlo hasta hacerle tragar la comida, a veces lo hace de forma dulce y otras casi quiere meterle la comida con cuchara y todo._

 _No tenía ni idea de dónde sacaba la comida, jamás lo había visto salir del apartamento ni un milímetro. Aunque si puede tener idea de dónde saca el dinero que es seguramente de su bolso._

─ _Estas asqueroso—Lo escudriño con la mirada y deslizo unos dedos entre los mechones negros, difícilmente lograba atravesar los nudos y la grasa de que los pegaba por días sin cuidado alguno. Su piel era otra cosa difícil de creer, ya no relucía como la porcelana ahora opacada con manchones de mugre y sangre, el rostro un poco inflamado y con marcas en distintos puntos de su rostro._

─ _Tomare un baño cuando se me dé la gana─ Escupió de mala gana, con atrevimiento tomo parte de la comida en el plato y la lanzo con fuerza en dirección a su opresor, que sin ánimos de iniciar una divertida guerra de comida como seria común; tomo de la delgada muñeca con la suficiente fuerza para dejarla con marcas en la sensible piel y acto seguido fue arrastrándolo por todo el suelo parándose justo en frente de la habitación de baño. Yuuri fue retorciéndose lo largo del recorrido._

─ _No estoy para juegos ¡Maldita sea!— De nuevo a ser violento, la mirada de Viktor le decía que las cosas no podían ser buenas._

* * *

 _El cuarto permanecía intacto hasta ese momento, tan inmaculado que daba la sensación de una habitación de hospital mental. El piso era frío y las pareces relucían ante la tenue luz blanca que emitía el foco colgante del techo, contra la pared se encontraba el retrete y en la parte frontal contra él se localizaba el lava manos. Viktor continuo arrastrándolo para llevarlo a donde quería llegar: la bañera, no era lujosa ni de gran tamaño pero era algo que Yuuri deseaba poseer._

─¡ _Suéltame!, maldito maniático de mierda─ Vocifero._

 _Hizo caso omiso a las palabras y con suma destreza se las ingenió para meterlo en la bañera aun vacía._

 _Por un momento la idea de moderar el agua para que el chico tomara un baño de agua tibia y así darle un trato más noble cruzo por su mente, pero fue remplazada tras otra mucho menos bondadosa que la anterior. Con maldad abrió la llave que dejaba escapar el agua fría, con eso seguramente su piel se pondría pálida como a él le gusta. Poco a poco se fue llenando la cavidad, dejando a un Yuuri congelado sin tan siquiera mover los labios para maldecir._

─ _Es hora de deshacernos de esto─ El camisón que porta es ahora como una segunda piel que se transparenta dejando todo a la vista no llegando más abajo del muslo. Resulta gracioso que lo retire con delicadeza en lugar de hacerlo tirones como hacía con prendas anteriores que él se esforzaba en mantener sobre su cuerpo._

 _Yuuri no contaba con un cuerpo de "fantasía" pero era sin duda una persona dotada de belleza, haciendo que cada aspecto encaje a la perfección._

 _Su piel se erizo ante el contacto de las manos tibias haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo muy parecido al de que se experimenta cuando tomas un sorbo de chocolate entre la nevada. Miro a sus piernas durante cada momento en que él se divertía con las notables estrías que adornaban los muslos. Y una vez más se desconcertó por el cambio de faceta del pelirrojo, de violador a un amante cariñoso._

─ _Te odio, Yuuri─ Su nombre sonó como un ronroneo y parecía casi glorioso entonado por Viktor, la segunda vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.─ Te odio tanto─ Repitió._

 _Con maldad tomo un puñado de cabellos y los jalo causándole una picazón en el cuero cabelludo. Soltó un gemido de dolor y paso saliva sonoramente. Sin conformarse con causarle un gran dolor decidió hundir su cabeza al fondo de la bañera._

─ _¿Verdad que esto es divertido?_

 **Algunas veces he leído sobre que los japonés pueden llegar a ser acosados por su nacionalidad***

 **Hola, hola! espero que le esté gustando la historia y ya saben: espero no tener muchos errores y si los tengo perdonen. Hago lo que puedo por corregirlos.**

 **Chicas quiero decir que estoy enojada conmigo v: tengo como una o dos semanas queriendo escribir el cap 7 y no doy una. Ya lo tengo completamente en la mente pero no doy una para escribirlo y eso me pone muy triste; me siento algo enferma xd. Bien, ya es todo.**

 **Gracias por leer, déjame un comentario plox.**

 **Bai, bai.**


	5. Chapter 5

_5._

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen._**

 ** _Advertencias: Este fic contiene lenguaje vulgar, violación sexual, alusión de trastornos psicológicos. Personajes OoC._**

5:30 a.m

Apenas pudo escuchar el leve rechinido que dio la puerta de su habitación al ser abierta. Su mente aún permanecía en el mundo de la inconsciencia ocasionada por el sueño y una pequeña dosis de calmantes; pero lo que si sintió al cien por ciento fue el golpe propinado por la maleta aterrizando sobre su lastimado abdomen.

— Despierta y cámbiate rápido— Con pereza restregó uno de sus ojos y retiro la maleta con la mano restante. Viktor estaba en el umbral de la puerta, llevaba con él un termo en la mano izquierda mientras en la derecha cargaba un celular. Él ya estaba vestido y al parecer iban a salir a juzgar por el gran abrigo que portaba.

Yuuri sin cuestionar nada se dispuso a hurgar en el contenido de la maleta y lo que encontró le extraño por completo, dentro de esta se encontraba su usual uniforme del hospital. ¿A caso lo iba a dejar libre? ¿Qué diablos pretendía?

—Qué demonios…— Murmuro para si el japonés.

—Tienes que regresar a tu trabajo. Ese chico rubio no deja de venir y me altera bastante— Comento su captor.

Yuuri no comento nada más y casi en automático comenzó a cambiarse, tan rápido como el dolor corporal se lo permitía; Incluso se permitió ignorar la mirada lasciva de Viktor, quien ante las acciones del japonés, había dirigido por completo su atención al cuerpo del chico. Lucia genial a su criterio; la piel pálida estaba adornada con algunos moretones más ya se encontraba desinfectada de suciedad tras los baños que le daba cada tarde.

Y verlo en traje de enfermero era algo hermoso, un complemento a su aura inocente y asustadiza. Si hubiese tenido tiempo estaba seguro que lo hubiese tumbado vestido como estaba. Pero no era momento.

Debían ser puntuales.

—Bien Yuuri, es hora de irnos— Con caballerosidad extendió su brazo, este acepto y se cargó la bolsa al hombro. Juntos se fueron a la entrada— Comerás en el carro, yo te llevare al hospital.

Yuuri estaba que moría, la puerta estaba cerrada justo frente de el detrás de escuchaba el leve murmullo de los habitantes que se desplazaban a lo largo del corredor. Todos saliendo para el trabajo o simplemente charlando.

—Si alguien te saludad sonríes cordial y continuamos el camino. No intentes nada precioso.

El japonés asintió.

* * *

Sentir el frio en la cara y olfatear el horrible hedor de la alcantarilla nunca se había sentido también como esa vez. Yuuri pensó que estaba en el mismo edén cuando al poner un pie fuera del edificio el olor a caño y un viento que erizaba la piel le dieron la bienvenida.

Por dos segundos se pudo olvidar de los últimos días, de Viktor y el arma que este llevaba con él. Olvido el constante abuso y como el intruso había tomado el control en poco más de una semana. Llenándolo de miedo.

—Camina que se hará tarde— Viktor rompió su pequeña nube y tomo con prosa a Yuuri del brazo. El auto les esperaba a unos pasos y el aun tenia cosas que aclarar con el japonés.

Un lindo auto color negro es esperaba aparcado en la cera. A decir verdad Yuuri se impresiono un poco, parecía un auto costoso ¿Acaso Viktor lo había robado? Casi le hubiera gustado preguntar eso.

En cambio subió al lindo auto cuando Nikiforov le abrió la puerta.

Una vez el dentro y su conductor también el carro se puso en marcha

—Yuuri, en el asiento trasero está tu comida. Come— Tal y como señalo, en el asiento trasero había una bolsa y dentro estaba el trasto lleno de comida. El japonés comenzó a comer sin mucha reticencia, no podía negar que moría de hambre tras días donde la comida era una tortura— Bien Yuuri. Esto es lo que haremos, te dejare en el hospital y seguirás tu horario normal, yo vendré a la salida y te esperare afuera.

—¿Qué hay de mis dobles turnos?

—No te preocupes, yo vendré por ti—Contesto tapido y seguro, casi cortando las palabras de su acompañante— Voy se ser muy claro contigo: Cualquier cosa que intentes, digas o hagas algo sospechoso te juro que entrare al hospital y no solo te matare a ti. Matare a cuantos pueda.

El japonés casi se atragantaba con el bocado que intentaba tragar. Abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y paro en seco son su desayuno. Viktor disfruto con saña su reacción.

—Así es, mi querido Yuuri ¿creo que no te conviene, verdad?— Pregunto con burla—Aunque no lo creas tengo un infiltrado, alguien que va a estar al pendiente de ti y me informara cualquier aptitud sospechosa que puedas presentar. Si no te gusta el término "infiltrado" puedes llamarlo guardaespaldas.

Viktor soltó una risilla ante su chiste. Yuuri solo sintió como si un tren de seis toneladas acabase de pasarle por encima. Un enorme tren der mierda que le sepulta con tu tétrico olor.

El restante del recorrido fue en silencio total y los restos de la comida quedaron intactos en el trasto.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del hospital Viktor, como todo buen novio, se bajó para abrir la puerta a japonés; el cual tardo medio segundo antes de saltar a la calle asfaltada.

Viktor le tiro un beso antes de desaparecer tras a ventana del chevy, tal gesto causo una sensación de asco en el chico de cabello negro y gafas.

Yuuri rodeo los ojos y con su pequeño maletín se preparó mentalmente para su jornada laboral.

* * *

Cuando paso por las puertas automáticas del hospital sus instintos le gritaban que corriese a sus amigos y contara lo que estaba viviendo. Que llorara y se tirara en el suelo a gritar mientras esperaba, a ver si alguien podía salvarlo a él y a su alma.

"Entrare al hospital y matare a cuantos pueda" entonces por otra parte entraba Viktor y sus amenazas, amenazas que el si creía…

— ¡Katsuki Yuuri! Cerdo idiota— Yuuri volteo rápido a dónde provenía la voz*. Su desastroso compañero (y amigo) rubio caminaba a paso rápido y cargaba, de forma amenazadora, una botella— Ahora si te llego la hora, katsudon.

"Otro que va a matarme" pensó.

—Hola Yurio— Yuuri saludo un tanto conmovido, esas amenazas eran un tanto irónicas considerando su situación. Por otra parte tenia de frente a su querido amigo. El chico punk que había estado preocupado por el todos esos días.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?— Preguntó el chico rubio con molestia y preocupación a la par—Todos estábamos muy preocupados, ¡carajo! Yakov ya iba para tu casa. Y también tienes que explicarnos lo de tu novio. Hay mucho de qué hablar Katsuki.

—Que escondidito te lo tenías, Yuuri—Una voz femenina se les unió de improviso, su tono salió sugerente y sus cejas pelirrojas se movieron para recalcar las palabras— No cabe duda que te gusta a discreción.

— ¡Callate, vieja bruja!

 _"¿Novio?" Cual novio._

—Calla Yura, que la tía Milla está aquí para cuidar de nuestro niño, nuestro caramelito japonés debe estar bastante desorientado— La joven pelirroja le saco la lengua al rubio y soltó una risilla cantaría— Venga ya, Yuuri. No tiene nada de malo esta con alguien. Te aseguro que os rusos somos muy buenos amando…

¿Novio? ¿Ruso? Yuuri estaba más confundido y es que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hablaban. Lo que atinaba a hacer era sonreír y asentir. Muy incómodo.

—Yo no sé, ch-chicos, yo…— El tartamudeo fue inevitable y el sudo comenzó a fluir por su rostro.

"Ruso de mierda" con que ruso, sí que sabía esconder su acento.

—Ya, ya, ya. Milla, Yuuri no tiene que decirte nada sobre Viktor si no quiere maldita pervertida—Yuri intervino ante la efusividad de la pelirroja, conocía a Yuuri y casi podía palpar su incomodidad—Bien, ahora, katsudon, tú tienes que ir y hablar con Yakov. El viejo no está nada feliz; ya después si quieres le cuentas como Viktor te curo la ansiedad.

Ante eso Milla y Yurio sonrieron. Yuuri guardo silencio, estaba confundido, asqueado y asustado, muy asustado.

Si decía algo que pusiera en duda a Viktor o algo sospechoso el iba a saberlo, su espía se lo diría y el ruso iba a saberlo. Casi podía verlo entrar al hospital y disparar a todos. Gente inocente que no lo merecía.

Viktor jamás puso parámetros a su comportamiento, jamás le dijo que hacer o qué diablos había hecho. Viktor les había puesto en jaque.


End file.
